Waiting for seasons, without reason
by Kyralya
Summary: Type : Courte oneshot a little OOC en quatre petites parties.Résumé : Une année, quatre saisons, un amour qui bravera le froid d'un cœur de glace, les giboulées des peines, le feu de la jalousie et les blessures d'un passé trouble pour s'assure


**Titre :** Waiting for seasons, without reason...

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Couple :** 01x02x01 en majorité même si on peut voir un petit 03x04x03 à un moment (Faut vraiment le chercher pour le voir).

**Genre :** Genre poétique (Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerais que ça soit...), descriptif (Fan de dialogues ? Passe ton chemin !), un soupçon d'anglais (Pour toutes les fautes que ce soit de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de tournure de phrase, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas contre d'éventuelles corrections...) et beaucoup d'amour.

**Type :** Courte one-shot "a little" OOC en quatre petites parties.

**Résumé :** Une année, quatre saisons, un amour qui bravera le froid d'un cœur de glace, les giboulées des peines, le feu de la jalousie et les blessures d'un passé trouble pour s'assurer de son éternité.

* * *

**Waiting for seasons, without reason...** (1)

_Aircloud..._ (2)

Un hiver. Le souffle s'échappe lentement d'entre ses lèvres pour former un petit nuage de fumée. Depuis le temps qu'il est là, à l'attendre, il va finir par s'enrhumer. Il remue encore une fois ses doigts devant ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là. Puis il repose le regard sur l'horizon, là où il devrait finir par apparaître. Un petit vent se lève, il replie un peu plus ses pieds sous son corps, se roule en boule sans lâcher des yeux le pâle soleil qui tente de percer le brouillard chargé de gelée. Les faibles rayons se déclinent dans de multiples couleurs pastelles, illuminant le ciel comme un arc-en-ciel. Quelque part dans la forêt, un oiseau s'éveille et chante le retour de la lumière. Une petite main blanche surgit d'une épaisse couverture et s'empare d'une petite tasse posée sur le rebord en bois de la rambarde du porche. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il reste encore un peu de liquide, juste ce qu'il faut pour le maintenir éveillé encore une petite heure. Il la porte à ses lèvres gercées, attendant que le précieux breuvage les lui inonde mais rien ne vient. Autre coup d'œil au fond de la tasse puis soudain, il la retourne. Toujours rien. Il tape le bord de la tasse contre la rambarde et brusquement le liquide retombe enfin. Liquide que le froid avait fini par solidifier en un bloc de glace aux teintes brunes. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres pour se transformer en un petit nuage de condensation. Tant pis, il n'ira pas se préparer un autre thé. Avoir attendu toute la nuit et rater son arrivée pour un thé, hors de question. La tête posée sur ses genoux, il ferme doucement les yeux. Il attend patiemment qu'il revienne ensuite il ira se coucher, dans un lit, un vrai, avec une couette énorme et pourquoi pas un édredon par-dessus, un gros édredon de plumes et surtout, surtout, il sera là, à côté de lui, l'attirant tout contre sa peau. Et il lui passera la main sur le front, soulevant les mèches de sa frange pour y déposer un petit baiser. À regret, il rouvre les yeux, quittant ce futur qu'il espère proche et les repose sur la ligne d'horizon. Soudain, deux bras l'enserrent par derrière, l'attirant contre un corps tout chaud. Un petit nuage se forme près de son oreille et pendant que les lèvres qui l'avaient laissé s'échapper murmurent quelques mots, un sourire naît sur un visage glacé. Puis le petit corps recroquevillé se soulève, emprisonné entre les plis de la couverture. Et tandis qu'il est ainsi porté jusque dans la chambre, il savoure sa victoire sur le froid de l'hiver : il a gagné le cœur de son plus fervent représentant.

White Winter, you bring me back my angel on your brigth wings. (3)

_Marchrain..._ (4)

Un printemps. Le ciel s'est recouvert d'un épais tapis gris d'où coule d'interminables gouttes de pluie. Des cris se perdent au milieu du bruit de l'eau contre les vitres, des cris auxquels un silence répond. Assis sur le lit, il reste impassible, regardant les gouttes de pluie ruisseler sur un visage torturé, un visage dont le sourire disparaît de plus en plus alors que le rire clair qui égayait la vie s'éteint dans une colère sourde. Le gris de l'averse remplit petit à petit la chambre au lit unique depuis peu et rampe pour s'insinuer dans le cœur blessé d'un jeune homme. Il ne comprend plus. L'indifférence n'a plus lieu d'être et s'amuser avec ses sentiments n'est pas ce qu'il appelle avoir une relation. Mais rien ne semble percer derrière le cœur de pierre qui lui fait face. Il écoute attentivement chaque argument, chaque reproche mais ne s'en excuse à aucun moment. Et soudain, son cœur se serre et saigne. Si le silence qui se fait à ce moment répond aux doutes de l'un, il n'en apporte pas moins l'incompréhension à l'autre. Divergence des opinions, quiproquos dangereux. Une porte claque laissant derrière elle un homme seul face à l'horreur du résultat de son comportement qu'il pensait anodin. Une porte claquée par un homme au cœur brisé par le goût amer d'une histoire qui se termine. Des deux côtés, un sentiment de désespoir. La pluie semble vouloir s'abattre sans relâche sur le carreau mouillé de la vitre, le percutant de toutes ses forces. Appel mystérieux des éléments, au coin d'un œil sec perle lentement un cristal, s'accroche un instant aux cils avant de rouler le long d'une joue. Avant de finir sa course sur l'ovale du visage, une main tremblante vient l'écraser avant d'en constater la véritable nature : il pleure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleure. Il se lève et d'un pas rapide, il se rue sur la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur un dos secoué de sanglots, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme pour empêcher son corps de s'éparpiller. Alors pour l'en assurer, il place ses bras autour de lui. Deux yeux perturbés de larmes rencontrent un visage ravagé de chagrin et y contemplent leur œuvre. Quelques mots pour exprimer un remord, un espoir formulé, une promesse d'amour étouffée dans un baiser passionné. Et pendant que deux cœurs se redécouvrent dans la douceur d'un lit unique depuis peu et unique pour longtemps, un rayon de soleil se décompose en mille nuances grâce à quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'attardent sur le carreau d'une vitre.

Fickle Spring, you give me a rainbow after your cloud's tears. (5)

_Summerflames..._ (6)

Un été. La chaleur insoutenable fait s'exhiber les corps échauffés. Même sans bouger, le sable fin et doré vient se coller à la peau lui offrant de nouvelles nuances et dévoilant des formes insoupçonnées. L'eau salée est fraîche et calme certaines ardeurs. À peine arrivés, cinq corps se jettent, impatients, dans les vagues déferlantes et pendant quelques minutes, des activités individuelles se développent : l'un va préférer provoquer, noyant la tête d'un ami sous l'eau qui cherchera par tous les moyens à se venger, deux autres s'amuseront dans une course contre la montre en nage libre tandis que le dernier se prélassera allongé à la surface de l'eau, se laissant emporter au gré du courant. Après quelques brasses et tasses d'eau salée plus tard, un ballon atterri joyeusement au milieu de l'eau. Une partie de watervolley s'organise autour des cinq jeunes hommes, éclaboussures, plongeons désespérés pour rattraper un point perdu, des complots se développent afin de compenser les inconvénients des moins grands dans cette partie aquatique. Lorsque le ballon finit sur le sable chaud, il est suivi de près par les corps épuisés des joueurs. Chacun prend possession de son coin de sable et s'y étend avec délice savourant par avance un repos mérité. Allongés en couples, quatre jeunes hommes laissent les rayons du soleil lécher les gouttelettes d'eau de mer qui paressent sur leurs peaux halées, le cinquième, quant à lui, préfère l'ombre du parasol abritant un épais bouquin. Mais il n'existe pas de repos pour l'estomac affamé qui vient supplier à grands cris qu'on abrège ses souffrances. D'un air résigné, l'oreille attentive aux moindres désirs de son âme sœur se dirige vers un glacier où des parfums s'étalent dans un florilège de couleurs et d'odeurs. Une interpellation, une invitation à faire connaissance, une discussion qui s'éternise sous des yeux jaloux restés en retrait sur le sable. Gourmandise, péché originel, qui vient infliger sa punition alors que dans la main de celui qu'il aime fond la glace tant réclamée. De son côté, indifférent aux avances mal déguisées d'un autre, l'être aimé tente désespérément de se débarrasser de ce poids qui semble vouloir se taper l'incruste dans son couple. Un geste un peu trop tendancieux et un coup de poing qui part tandis que sursaute un corps enragé sur la plage et qui s'empresse d'aller rejoindre sa moitié. D'un geste vif, il s'empare de ses lèvres devant le rival étendu au sol, la main sur la mâchoire. Entraîné à sa suite, le jeune homme, heureux de la réaction jalouse et possessive de son compagnon, entame la cause de cette crise avec un sourire, dévorant la boule de vanille fondue sous les reproches affamés du commanditaire.

Cruel Summer, you tempt to abandon me to the pain of an eternal unsure love. (7)

_Deadleaf..._ (8)

Un automne. Des feuilles rouges s'accrochent encore aux arbres, n'attendant qu'un souffle de vent pour s'en libérer et voler quelques instants avec de fouler le sol. Le soleil, paresseux, semble être pressé de se coucher et tire avec lui les dernières lueurs du jour. Dans une petite maison perdue dans une montagne au vent glacé, un feu crépite déjà dans son âtre, offrant des teintes chaudes aux ombres déposées. Comme depuis qu'ils sont là, il aime venir juste après le dîner contempler les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée, il s'allonge sur l'épais tapis qui s'étale à quelques centimètres des braises et profite ainsi de la chaleur dégagée. Tout près d'un petit tas de bois prêt à être léché par le feu, gît une feuille brune, desséchée. Ses extrémités se recourbent vers l'intérieur, la creusant comme un petit bateau. Elle crisse entre ses doigts, offrant d'étranges sonorités tandis qu'il l'observe à la lumière du feu. On devine par transparence les moindres nervures par lesquelles devait passer la vie quelques semaines plus tôt. Tel un chat, une nouvelle ombre vient en silence profiter de la chaleur des flammes, tirant le jeune homme de sa contemplation émerveillée d'une feuille morte. Il la jette au milieu du bois dévoré par le feu, observe sa combustion joyeuse dans un crépitement avant de se blottir contre un torse accueillant. Porté alors par la douce chaleur, il se met à parler, à raconter l'enfance douloureuse qui lui effrite le cœur. Abandons, blessures profondes, origine d'un surnom, détails d'une vie que seule la mort a épargnée. Et parmi les quelques larmes qui s'écoulent lentement le long de son visage, on peut voir un sourire, sourire d'espoir car cette vie qui ressemble tellement à l'automne finira, elle aussi, dans les bras d'un amour ardent.

Sad Autumn, you tell me the long death throes of life in fireside. (9)

_**Owari**_

* * *

(1): Attendre après les saisons, sans raison... 

(2): Nuage d'air...

(3): Hiver blanc, tu me ramènes mon ange sur tes ailes étincelantes.

(4): Pluie de mars...

(5): Printemps inconstant, tu m'apportes un arc-en-ciel après les larmes de tes nuages.

(6): Flammes estivales...

(7): Cruel Été, tu tentes de m'abandonner à la douleur d'un éternel amour incertain.

(8): Feuille morte...

(9): Triste Automne, tu me racontes la longue agonie de la vie au coin du feu.


End file.
